


Oceanside

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mentions of Smut, One Shot, Sexual Content, Songfic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on Summer Bummer – Lana Del Rey
Relationships: Matt Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Oceanside

Can’t get you outta my veins  
You can’t escape my affection  
Wrap you up in my daisy chains

Looking out over the never ending blue ocean you took a sip of your cocktail and smiled. You had needed this. An escape from the real world, from all your troubles. A summer fling, you thought smiling at the man laying out on the lounge next to you. Long lean limbs stretched out, beautiful blonde hair hanging down past his shoulders.

Both of you knew what this was. No promises were made. It was a no strings attached affair. Plain and simple. Two single people, enjoying each other’s bodies far away from their responsibilities. When this was over you would be back in New York and Matt Riddle would return to his home and you would never see each other again. 

Hip hop in the summer  
Don’t be a bummer babe  
Be my undercover lover babe

It was exactly what you needed. A no complications rebound fling. You didn’t know what Matt’s story was. He wasn’t willing to share and the two of you agreed not to discuss anything more serious than whether to dine out or order room service. Today you were enjoying some relaxation by the waves with cold drinks in your hand. The first time you had been out of the condo you had rented in three days. 

“What about that taco stand for lunch?” Matt asked, looking over at you. 

You gave a lazy shrug and tipped your glass at him. “Works for me.” 

You laughed as Matt rose from his lounger and stood over you, scooping you up in his arms and carrying you towards the water as you protested. Your giggles turned to shrieks when he dumped both of you in the cold water. His lips met yours and your hands went to his chest, meeting his kiss with enthusiasm, the waves crashing around your bodies. 

White lies and black beaches  
And blood red sangrias  
We traveled for weeks just to escape your demons  
But you’ve got your reasons

“Let’s work up an appetite.” Matt suggested his hands moving to grab your ass and pressing your lower body into his groin. 

“Here?” You asked glancing around at the crowded beach. “Matt, there’s people everywhere.” 

“No one is paying us any attention, come on babe, forget your inhibitions. This is supposed to be a crazy fling right? Let’s do something crazy.” You looked into his eyes, nervously biting your lip, wanting to let yourself be convinced.

You didn’t protest when his lips captured yours again as he moved you into deeper waters, his hand creeping between your bodies and into your swimsuit bottoms. You shifted your body to give him better access, your legs wrapping around his waist as you floated around him. 

“You better not make me scream.” You warned him, face burying itself in the crook of his neck as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

“I think that’s the first time a girl has ever said that to me.” Matt said. “You didn’t seem to mind me making you scream last night.” 

You moaned as his fingers slipped inside you, moving slowly as he pleasured you. “There weren’t hundreds of people around last night.” 

“Should we ask our neighbors?” He asked, his free hand moving to your breast, thumb brushing across your pebbled nipple. 

“Oh shut up.” You growled capturing his mouth with yours, the best way you knew to stop him from running his mouth.


End file.
